<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Far Out by Dubistsehrschon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554803">Far Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubistsehrschon/pseuds/Dubistsehrschon'>Dubistsehrschon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The History of a Cheating Heart [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blur (Band), Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubistsehrschon/pseuds/Dubistsehrschon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Lucifer's Behind Me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon, Jamie Hewlett/Alex James</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The History of a Cheating Heart [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm thinking about a detective/crime story. I'll just make it up as I go along, as usual.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shanghai (Chinese: 上海, Shanghainese pronunciation [zɑ̃̀.hɛ́], Standard Mandarin pronunciation: [ʂâŋ.xài] ) is one of the four direct-administered municipalities of the People's Republic of China, governed by the State Council. The city is located on the southern estuary of the Yangtze, with the Huangpu River flowing through it. With a population of 24.28 million as of 2019, it is the most populous urban area in China and the third most populous city proper in the world. Shanghai is a global center for finance, research, technology, manufacturing, and transportation, and the Port of Shanghai is the world's busiest container port.</p><p>Suzhou (Chinese: 苏州; Suzhounese pronunciation: [səu tsøʏ], Standard Mandarin pronunciation: [sú.ʈʂóu]), alternately romanized as Soochow, is a major city located in southeastern Jiangsu Province of East China, about 100 km (62 mi) northwest of Shanghai. It is a major economic center and focal point of trade and commerce, and the second largest city in the province, after its capital Nanjing. The city is situated on the lower reaches of the Yangtze River and the shores of Lake Tai and belongs to the Yangtze River Delta region. Administratively, Suzhou is a prefecture-level city with a population of 4.33 million in its city proper, and a total resident population (as of 2013) of 10.58 million in its administrative area. Its urban population grew at an unprecedented rate of 6.5% between 2000 and 2014, which is the highest among cities with more than 5 million people.</p><p>Samye (Tibetan: བསམ་ཡས་, Wylie: bsam yas, Chinese: 桑耶寺), full name Samye Mighur Lhundrub Tsula Khang (Wylie: Bsam yas mi ’gyur lhun grub gtsug lag khang) and Shrine of Unchanging Spontaneous Presence is the first Tibetan Buddhist and Nyingma monastery built in Tibet, during the reign of King Trisong Deutsen. Shantarakshita began construction around 763, and Vajrayana founder Guru Padmasambhava tamed the local spirits for its completion in 779. The first Tibetan monks were ordained there. Samye was destroyed during the Cultural Revolution then rebuilt after 1988.<br/>Samye Monastery is located in the Chimpu valley (Mchims phu), south of Lhasa, next the Hapori mountain, in the Yarlung Valley. The site is in the present administrative region of Gra Nang or Drananga Lhoka.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dec. 23rd, 2010, Shanghai, China</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie looks up from his laptop as Alex pushes open the door to his room, and watches him approach his desk. Alex sets the tray on his desk and proceeds to close the bedroom window. </p><p> </p><p>  “Stop. The smell of shallot oil hasn’t dispersed yet. I’d like to keep my head clear.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex sighs and leaves the window half open. He walks out and closes the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie picks up the bowl from the tray and looks at the six tiny glutinous rice balls floating in it. He scoops one up with the porcelain spoon on the tray and puts it in his mouth. To his surprise, it isn’t flavored with the traditional Osmanthus blossoms, which are sweet with a scent like ripened apricots. The rice ball tastes bittersweet with a strong hint of white florals. Honeysuckle. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Half an hour later Alex pushes open Jamie’s door again to find him asleep at the desk with his face turned to the side. He quietly walks over and closes the window, before putting a cashmere cardigan over Jamie’s shoulders. At one point he reaches out his hand to caress Jamie’s hair, but thinks better of it. Then he notices the earphones.</p><p> </p><p>  Curiously Alex removes one earbud from Jamie’s ear and listens. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’ll wait to be forgiven.</p><p>  Maybe I never will. </p><p>  My star has left me</p><p>  To take the bitter pill…”</p><p> </p><p>  The earbud is suddenly pulled from his hand by the cord. Alex looks down to see a pair of blue eyes filled with annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>  “Have you no sense of boundary?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Sorry, I crossed a line.”</p><p> </p><p>  “The hell you did.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex sighs and picks up the tray from Jamie’s desk with the bowl on it, and starts to leave. He stops and the door and turns to face Jamie. </p><p> </p><p>  “I didn’t know you’d listen to that.”</p><p> </p><p>  “What’s wrong with listening to an animated band?”</p><p> </p><p>  “The lead singer does have a real band, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Oh them. They are alright I guess. I just don’t care much for the bassist.”</p><p> </p><p>  “What about him?”</p><p> </p><p>  “He’s the equivalent of a short board of a wooden barrel. I think he joined the band just for the money, champaign and girls. And he doesn’t even play that well.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I think he’s a much-underestimated musician.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yeah except what kind of musician would live on a farm and make cheese for a living?” Jamie scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>  Alex lowers his eyes, before looking up at Jamie again.</p><p> </p><p>  “Your father’s visiting tomorrow. Need I prepare something special for him?”</p><p> </p><p>  “He’s used to the vegetarian diet by now, but I don’t think he’d mind others’ consuming meat.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>  “One more thing. Don’t buy traditional local pastries. Lots of them contain lard and the sellers don’t specify ingredients in the recipes.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex nods and leaves the room. He leans on the door after closing it behind him and slowly exhales. It’s the longest conversation he’s held with Jamie in over three years. </p><p> </p><p>  He looks down at the tray and sees five tiny rice balls floating in the bowl.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>December 24th, 2010</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie glances at the his wrist watch before looking at the billboard displaying arrival information again. Standing close by at the train station exit is Alex who looks rather relaxed and chill, as if he were oblivious to the fact that he is the source of Jamie’s impatience. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie clicks his tongue and makes a hissing noise by drawing air through his clenched teeth.</p><p> </p><p>  “You father’s here.” Alex kindly notifies. His height does provide some advantage occasionally.</p><p> </p><p>  Without looking at Alex, Jamie manages a smile at his father as he makes his way through the turnstile while showing the conductor his ticket stub. </p><p> </p><p>  Charles Hewlett looks exactly the same as on the day he picked Jamie up from Azkaban, except for his hair, which is now cropped short behind his ears. He smiles at Jamie and Alex, walks up, and extends a hand to Alex.</p><p> </p><p>  Alex shakes his hand and takes Charles’s bag, before leading them to the car he rented.  </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  “What kind of people would stick to English food when they’re living in China?” Jamie crinkles his nose at the roast goose glazed with honey laid on the center of the dinner table.</p><p> </p><p>  “English people, for example.” Alex smiles and returns to the kitchen to retrieve the mince pie. He cuts the pie in six pieces and gives each Hewlett a piece, before setting a third piece in front of himself. </p><p> </p><p>  The next hour witnesses Jamie pushing his food around the plate. </p><p> </p><p>  “Father.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Can I come with you to live in Suzhou?”</p><p> </p><p>  “But you need to attend college here.”</p><p> </p><p>  “In two weeks I’ll have the winter break. It’s six weeks long. I really want to spend it with you. We haven’t talked about anything for a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I’d love to, but I got invited by the abbot of Samye Gompa to pay a visit. I’m not familiar with that branch of Buddhism and would much look forward to expanding my horizon there, intellectually and physically.” Charles smiles.</p><p> </p><p>  The corners of Jamie’s mouth drop. He sets down the utensils on the plate with a clank, pushes back his chair, and stands up.</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m full.”</p><p> </p><p>  Charles looks at Alex after Jamie’s door is banged shut. </p><p>  “Your luggage is set by the bed in the guest room as usual. When do you need hot water for the bath?”</p><p>  “You haven’t changed your mind yet? My son is very stubborn. It runs in our family I guess.”</p><p>  “I understand. I’m exactly like that, too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Bund or Waitan (Chinese: 外滩; pinyin: Wàitān, Shanghainese: nga3thae1, lit. 'Outer Beach') is a waterfront area and a protected historical district in central Shanghai. The area centers on a section of Zhongshan Road (East Zhongshan Road No.1) within the former Shanghai International Settlement, which runs along the western bank of the Huangpu River in the eastern part of Huangpu District. The area along the river faces the modern skyscrapers of Lujiazui in the Pudong District. The Bund usually refers to the buildings and wharves on this section of the road, as well as some adjacent areas. From the 1860s to the 1930s, it was the rich and powerful center of the foreign establishment in Shanghai, operating as a legally protected treaty port.<br/>From 2008, a major reconfiguration of traffic flow along the Bund was carried out. The first stage of the plan involved the southern end of the Bund, and saw the demolition of a section of the Yan'an Road elevated expressway, including removal of the large elevated expressway exit structure that formerly dominated the confluence of Yan'an Road and the Bund. A second phase involved the year-long restoration of the century-old Waibaidu Bridge at the northern end of the Bund. In a third stage, the former 10-lane Bund roadway was reconstructed in two levels, with six lanes carried in a new tunnel. The vacated road space was used to widen the landscaped promenade along the waterfront. The new concrete bridge that was built in 1991 to relieve traffic on Waibaidu Bridge was rendered obsolete by the new double-levelled roadway, and demolished.<br/>The Bund was reopened to the public on Sunday 28 March 2010 after restoration for the 2010 Expo.<br/>There are numerous studies in Chinese and English, and many popular representations of the Bund. It is featured a lot in the popular culture, including books, TV series and movies, etc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dec. 31st, 2010</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie stuffs his books and pencil pouch into his messenger bag, pulls up the zipper of his jacket, swings the strap over his shoulder and follows a random desk-mate out of the classroom, where he is stopped by a classmate.</p><p> </p><p>  “Phoebe?” Jamie is not sure but he decides to take a shot.</p><p> </p><p>  She blushes happily and nods. </p><p> </p><p>  “It’s the New Year’s Eve and some classmates are going out to celebrate, for the countdown and other activities. We wonder if you could join us. We never gave you a proper welcome when you transferred here and thought…”</p><p> </p><p>  “I’d love that.” Jamie smiles. Phoebe turns a deeper shade of pink. They walk side by side to the group of 5 students waiting at the entrance of the building. </p><p> </p><p>  They introduce themselves. All are in Jamie’s class except one, Rigel, who is a grad student and the boyfriend of Leda, their class monitor. Barnard, the tall and athletic one, is in the school football team. The shy and petite one is Altair. And the cool and slim one with short hair and multiple ear piercings is called Io. </p><p> </p><p>  “Before we proceed,” Barnard grins, “are you comfortable consuming alcohol?”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie chuckles, “I’m 21.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  The atmosphere visibly heats up after a few rounds of drinks over which they chat about personal life, study, sports and all kinds of gossip. Jamie listens most of the time while musing over his Guinness. His Nokia vibrates. </p><p> </p><p>  A text message: When are you coming home?</p><p> </p><p>  He puts the cellphone back into his pocket and continues to stare at his drink, when Phoebe touches his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>  “Wanna play a game?” Her eyes are shining. </p><p> </p><p>  “Sure.” Jamie smiles. </p><p> </p><p>  “You’re familiar with the rules of Truth or Dare?” Leda asks.</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes, but do elaborate.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Here’s how. I’ll spin the bottle on the table, and whomever the mouth points at will answer a question in all honesty, or perform a task should he or she refuse to answer, or drink 3 shots of tequila as the consequence. And the lucky individual will spin the bottle, to see who comes up next, and ask the question.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Okay.” The rest of the group all nod their agreement. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie is the lucky one.</p><p> </p><p>  “Tell me,” Leda asks with a glint in her eyes, “do you have a girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>  “No.” Jamie pays no attention to Phoebe suddenly blushing by his side and spins the bottle. The mouth points to Altair. </p><p> </p><p>  “Have you ever failed a test?” Jamie asks. </p><p> </p><p>  “No.” Relieved, Altair spins the bottle, which points at Barnard.</p><p> </p><p>  “How many girlfriends do you have?”</p><p> </p><p>  Barnard frowns as if trying to think, while curling his fingers to do the counting. Leda jokingly punches his in the shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>  “I decline to answer. What’s the task?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Do a cartwheel in the middle of the dancefloor, then.”</p><p> </p><p>  Barnard stands up and obeys. The crowd cheers. He walks back and spins the bottle. This time it’s Phoebe.</p><p> </p><p>  “Do you have a crush?” Phoebe blushes and refuses to answer. </p><p> </p><p>  “Well kiss a random bloke in our group.” </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie is not surprised to feel Phoebe’s soft lips brush against his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>  Next in line is Io, who wordlessly downs 3 shots of tequila before spinning the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>  His phone vibrates again. </p><p> </p><p>  Another message: Where are you?</p><p> </p><p>  He stuffs the phone into his messenger bag.</p><p> </p><p>  The game continues. They have many more rounds of drinks. By the time someone suggests they go to the Bund to watch the New Year Countdown, a warm buzz is building up in Jamie’s head. He unconsciously retrieves the phone from his bag before leaving the pub, to find a third message that reads: Just be safe.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>After the countdown the group decide to leave and find another pub. It takes Jamie quite some time to squeeze his way out of the human traffic that covers every inch of the Bund and its surrounding streets, at which point none of his acquaintances is within sight. He finds a bus stop with a familiar number, waits there for about 20 minutes, looks up to check the schedule, and realizes the bus to his flat has stopped operating about an hour ago. He sighs and make his way to the nearby subway station. </p><p> </p><p>  And sighs again in front of the shutter doors sealing the entrance to the station. </p><p> </p><p>  It takes him about 40 minutes to find a vacant cab. And by the time he reaches home it’s past 3 a.m.</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie quietly turns the key in the front door lock and enters the living room noiselessly. The light is suddenly switched on. Jamie squints his eyes and puts a hand over his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex sighs, “Happy new year. Need a bath before you hit the bed?”</p><p> </p><p>  A nod. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex returns from the bathroom half an hour later to find Jamie sprawled on the sofa fast asleep. He sighs again, approaches, frowns at the smell of alcohol, and reaches out to adjust Jamie’s position so that he rests on his side, before bringing a blanket from the bedroom. After tucking him in Alex stands up to leave, when a hand shoots out to grab his.</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m sorry.” Jamie mumbles, eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>  “It’s alright.” Alex sighs.</p><p> </p><p>  “Don’t leave me.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Day.” Alex stops breathing. </p><p> </p><p> Very slowly, he gets down on his knees, presses his forehead against the armrest of the sofa, and remains in that position, with his hand in Jamie's grip, until he too falls asleep. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex wakes up in the morning to the noise of Jamie throwing up in the bathroom. He hurries over and finds a teary-eyed Jamie seated on the ceramic tiles in front of the toilet. Alex squats and offers a hand. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie wordlessly grabs his hand, tries to stand up, fails and falls back onto the tiles, before Alex catches him. With an arm behind Jamie’s back and another beneath his knees, Alex carries Jamie to his bedroom. Jamie turns his head to look in the direction forward.</p><p> </p><p>  Alex pays no attention to Jamie’s cringing and starts undressing him once he lowers him onto the bed. He removes the coat, sweater and trousers, and leaves the shirt and underwear on, after which he goes into the kitchen. </p><p>  </p><p>  10 minutes later he returns to Jamie’s room with a tray and sets it on the nightstand. A full minute passes before he sees any movement, so he reaches out to touch Jamie’s forehead, which is cold and covered with sweat. </p><p> </p><p>  He lifts up the quilt to find Jamie curled up in a fetus position with both hands pressing against his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>  “Hospital?” </p><p> </p><p>  “No.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Drink some fluid to appease your stomach, then.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex helps Jamie sit up and starts feeding him with a porcelain spoon. Jamie drinks half a bowl of honeyed milk before he shakes his head, so Alex sets the bowl back onto the tray. </p><p> </p><p>  “Don’t lie down yet, or the fluid might reflux.”</p><p> </p><p>  He turns back at the door, tray in hand.</p><p> </p><p>  “Need anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>  The blue eyes finally look up to meet his. “No, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex returns the tray to the kitchen, enters the bathroom, and locks the door behind him. He reaches a hand down to grab himself, closes his eyes, and tries to summon the image of the scar on Jamie’s neck when he was carrying him into the bedroom. Moments later he slides down, shaking, against door in a sitting position, when the doorbell rings.</p><p> </p><p>  Alex checks himself up in the bathroom mirror and straightens out his clothes, before answering the door. Two uniformed policemen are standing outside their flat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Lantern Festival or the Spring Lantern Festival is a Chinese festival celebrated on the fifteenth day of the first month in the lunisolar Chinese calendar. Usually falling in February or early March on the Gregorian calendar, it marks the final day of the traditional Chinese New Year celebrations. As early as the Western Han Dynasty (206 BCE-CE 25), it had become a festival with great significance. During the Lantern Festival, children go out at night carrying paper lanterns and solve riddles on the lanterns (traditional Chinese: 猜燈謎; simplified Chinese: 猜灯谜; pinyin: cāidēngmí; Jyutping: caai1 dang1 mai4).<br/>In ancient times, the lanterns were fairly simple, and only the emperor and noblemen had large ornate ones. In modern times, lanterns have been embellished with many complex designs. For example, lanterns are now often made in the shape of animals. The lanterns can symbolize the people letting go of their past selves and getting new ones, which they will let go of the next year. The lanterns are almost always red to symbolize good fortune.<br/>The festival acts as an Uposatha day on the Chinese calendar. It should not be confused with the Mid-Autumn Festival; which is sometimes also known as the "Lantern Festival" in locations such as Indonesia, Malaysia, and Singapore. Lantern Festival's have also become popular in Western countries, such as the Water Lantern Festival held in multiple locations in the United States. In London, the Magical Lantern Festival is held annually.</p><p>Tangyuan or tang yuan (traditional Chinese: 湯圓; simplified Chinese: 汤圆; pinyin: tāngyuán; lit. 'soup ball') is a Chinese dessert that is a ball of glutinous rice flour and water that has been either boiled and served in a hot broth or syrup or else deep-fried. Tangyuan can be either small or large and filled or unfilled. They are traditionally eaten during the Lantern Festival, but because the name of the dish is a homophone for union (traditional Chinese: 團圓; simplified Chinese: 团圆; pinyin: tuányuán) they are also served on wedding days, at family reunions, and during the Dōngzhì (winter solstice) festival.</p><p>Gunpowder, also known as the retronym black powder to distinguish it from modern smokeless powder, is the earliest known chemical explosive. It consists of a mixture of sulfur (S), carbon (C), and potassium nitrate (saltpeter, KNO3). The sulfur and charcoal act as fuels while the saltpeter is an oxidizer. Gunpowder has been widely used as a propellant in firearms, artillery, rocketry, and pyrotechnics, including use as a blasting agent for explosives in quarrying, mining, and road building.<br/>Gunpowder was invented in 9th-century China as one of the Four Great Inventions, and spread throughout most parts of Eurasia by the end of the 13th century. Originally developed by the Taoists for medicinal purposes, gunpowder was first used for warfare around 904 AD.</p><p>Traditional Chinese characters (traditional Chinese: 正體字/繁體字; simplified Chinese: 正体字/繁体字, Pinyin: Zhèngtǐzì/Fántǐzì) are Chinese characters, of any character set, that were created before 1946,[dubious – discuss] later creations being designated simplified Chinese characters.<br/>Traditional Chinese characters are used in Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Macau, as well as in most overseas Chinese communities outside Southeast Asia. In contrast, simplified Chinese characters are used in Mainland China, Malaysia, and Singapore in official publications.<br/>The debate on traditional and simplified Chinese characters has been a long-running issue among Chinese communities. Currently, many overseas Chinese online newspapers allow users to switch between both character sets.</p><p>Yu Garden or Yuyuan Garden (simplified Chinese: 豫园; traditional Chinese: 豫園; pinyin: Yù Yuán, Shanghainese "Yuyu" lit. Garden of Happiness) is an extensive Chinese garden located beside the City God Temple in the northeast of the Old City of Shanghai at Huangpu Qu, Shanghai Shi. It abuts the Yuyuan Tourist Mart, the Huxinting Teahouse and the Yu Garden Bazaar.<br/>This garden is accessible from the Shanghai Metro's Line 10 Yuyuan Garden Station.<br/>A centerpiece is the Exquisite Jade Rock (玉玲珑) a porous 3.3-m, 5-ton boulder. Rumours about its origin include the story that it was meant for the Huizong Emperor (Northern Song Dynasty from 1100 to 1126 AD) at the imperial palace in Beijing, but was salvaged from the Huangpu River after the boat carrying it had sunk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feb 2nd, 2011, Hogsmeade</p><p> </p><p>  The alarm clock rings. Damon turns around in bed and pushes a button. The time reads 6 a.m. The noise stops. </p><p> </p><p>  He returns to his original position by circling an arm around Graham’s waist, and hugs him a little tighter, sniffing behind his neck. </p><p> </p><p>  Graham stirs and yawns. </p><p> </p><p>  Grinning, Damon scratches the tip of his nose in the crook between his lover’s neck and shoulder, before he starts nibbling the smooth skin. Graham doesn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>  Damon reaches a hand down and finds him half erected. He snickers. </p><p> </p><p>  By the time Damon enters Graham, he’s already pressing his hip back into Damon. Their movements synchronize. </p><p> </p><p>  Damon picks up his pace and suddenly bares his teeth, biting down hard on Graham’s shoulder. The latter gasps and tenses, and groans loudly out of the increased sensation. He comes within seconds. </p><p> </p><p>  Damon waits until Graham stops convulsing and retrieves himself, before turning his lover to rest on his back, and climbing on top of him. He spreads Graham’s legs and enters him again in a missionary position, while leaning down to give him a long kiss. Graham whimpers through his nose, eyes moist. </p><p> </p><p>  Damon moves his attention onto Grahams ear, breathing hotly into it while licking the lobe, and that’s when Graham bites down on his shoulder, drawing blood. </p><p> </p><p>  Damon chuckles and starts grinding his hip, with Graham’s heels digging into his back. </p><p> </p><p>  They come simultaneously. </p><p> </p><p>  The screen of the desktop flashes on, with the dialing tone of the live-chat software. </p><p> </p><p>  “Shit. I forgot the time.” Damon grabs his shirt and starts buttoning it, before rushing to sit down in front of the computer. He presses connect. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie keeps on smiling as his eyes fall on the front of Damon’s shirt which is crookedly buttoned. </p><p> </p><p>  “Good morning.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Good afternoon. You getting ready for the Chinese New Year’s Eve?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes. We have firecrackers and everything. It’s getting a little overwhelming here actually.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Even more overwhelming than Christmas here?”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie smiles. Damon pales and stops himself from biting his lower lip. </p><p> </p><p>  A hand falls on Damon’s shoulder and squeezes, causing him to wince. Jamie moves his gaze away from the blood stain on the shirt. </p><p> </p><p>  Damon stands up with his back bowed and moves out of the scope of the camera, before Graham takes his position. He tugs his robe tighter, but not before Jamie notices a love bite under the left collarbone. </p><p> </p><p>  “You holding up alright?”</p><p> </p><p>  “The usual, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>  “How’s school?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Nothing remarkable really. My GPA stays the same.”</p><p> </p><p>  “You mean straight A’s.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie smiles weakly, “Who would expect otherwise?”</p><p> </p><p>  “How’s your father?”</p><p> </p><p>  “He’s alright, but I don’t think he’s a big fan of Tibetan food.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Understandable. Do you wanna talk about the case?”</p><p> </p><p>  “There’s really not much to talk about. The police took my statement of my whereabouts on New Year’s Eve, but I don’t think they believe me 100% because no one can back up my story. They wanted my DNA so I gave it. No progress ever since, at least none that I heard of.”</p><p> </p><p>  Graham frowns. </p><p> </p><p>  “Fortunately my motive doesn’t seem that strong,” Jamie smiles wryly with one corner of his mouth curled up, “since Alex gave them a distinct impression of us living as a couple. You should have seen him go.”</p><p> </p><p>  Graham smiles, “I believe he did. Can I have a word with him?”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie nods and walks out of the screen. Graham hears the door open and close. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex smiles broadly with his face a little too close to the camera. Graham chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>  “Happy Chinese New Year.”</p><p> </p><p>  “You too. I hope the Year of the Rabbit will bring you better luck.”</p><p> </p><p>  “The same to you. How are you holding up?”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex sighs.</p><p> </p><p>  “I think a turn of events is near.”</p><p> </p><p>  “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m more positive of your chances than 3 years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex’s eyes light up.</p><p> </p><p>  “By the way, an old friend is visiting. He’ll bring Jamie’s birthday present from us.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Feb 17th, 2011</p><p> </p><p>  Alex doesn’t feel much surprised when a ginger-haired, narrow-faced man walks into the Cantonese restaurant. The place is even more boisterous than usual because of the occasion. </p><p> </p><p>  Dave shakes hands with both of them before sitting down. </p><p> </p><p>  “Happy Lantern Festival. I ordered glutinous rice balls with black sesame paste filling. Here’s the menu.”</p><p> </p><p>  “You can do the rest of the ordering. I don’t know much about Chinese food anyway.” Dave grins.</p><p> </p><p>  “Roast pigeons and steamed pork ribs with tempeh for me.” Jamie interrupts.</p><p> </p><p>  Alex nods and ticks off the two items on the menu. </p><p> </p><p>  An hour later. </p><p> </p><p>  Dave retrieves an oblong box from his bag and hands it to Jamie. It’s wrapped with colorful paper with a bow on it. “With love from Damon and Graham. They send regards.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Thanks.” Jamie manages a smile. </p><p> </p><p>  “I wonder if I could have a word with Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie nods and stands up. Dave watches him walk out of the restaurant before turning to Alex. “I have business to discuss with you.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex looks at him in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>  “You’ve brewed any potions lately?”</p><p>  </p><p>  Alex frowns, “I don’t feel like doing that any more, ever since… My latest experience with potions was…”</p><p> </p><p>  “I understand, but a man’s got to make a living.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I do have income you know.”</p><p> </p><p>  “The food column?” Dave scoffs, “No offense. I know your family’s loaded but living expenses are high here. The rent, for example. How much does it cost to lend a three-bedroom flat in the city center? Five figures?”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex sighs. </p><p> </p><p>  “Here’s the proposal. I have clients who are interested in alchemy, and would very much appreciate the opinions of a professional. I know, you’re a potion master,” Dave holds up a hand before Alex could interrupt, “but you have to admit there are similarities between those disciplines. First of all, they are not asking for definite results, rest be assured. They just want you to look at certain formulae and try out combinations when it’s safe. The ancient Chinese ones, to be exact.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>  “Don’t get me wrong. Those formulae can be very potent. The invention of gunpowder, for example, was a lucky by-product of Chinese alchemy. And there’s much research to be done before you start lighting the fire, literally speaking. I trust Jamie’s relatively fluent in reading traditional Chinese characters?”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex nods.</p><p> </p><p>  “Ask him to do the translation for you, then.” Dave winks, “he wouldn’t curb an inquisitive mind.” He places another oblong box in Alex’s hand, “Careful with it. Only copy. No replicas.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex lifts the lid to find a battered silk scroll in it.</p><p> </p><p>  “Remember to use gloves before handling this. And DO NOT make replicas, or copy the formulae. There are consequences.” Alex nods.</p><p> </p><p>  “The payment will be transferred weekly into your bank account starting next Monday. Don’t worry, I know the number. And a monthly update of progress would be nice.” Dave stands up and extends a hand, which Alex shakes.</p><p> </p><p>  “Say goodbye to Jamie on my behalf. Gotta run. Lots of people to see and lots of errands to run. And thanks for the meal.” </p><p> </p><p>  Alex walks out the restaurant into the little courtyard garden, to find Jamie staring up into the sky, eyes following a flock of pigeons circling overhead. Alex notices the wrapping paper of his birthday gift is gone.</p><p> </p><p>  He hears Alex approach and turns to face him, eyes reflecting the setting sun.</p><p> </p><p>  “Wanna see some more lanterns?”</p><p> </p><p>  They visit Yu Garden which is packed with tourists and local people, and see lanterns of numerous sizes and shapes. At one point Jamie even ventures to solve a riddle and wins a small rabbit-shaped lantern as reward. As Jamie laughs Alex realizes he’s never seen such an expression before.</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie falls asleep in the cab on their way home, with his head against Alex’s shoulder. Alex turns to look at his long lashes and remembers what Graham told him earlier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Scouring Charm (Scourgify) was a cleaning charm used to make an object clean. It could also be used to clean out smaller infestations of bundimun.[2] This spell was listed in the third chapter of Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk. Many wizarding families used this spell, both for cleaning and punishing people who swore, as the spell caused human mouths to be filled with soap.<br/>The Cleaning Charm (incantation unknown) was a cleaning spell used to clean the target. The W.O.M.B.A.T test mentioned this spell in the question of which breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy should receive the lightest punishment. During the 1989–1990 school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Filius Flitwick taught his sixth-years how to cast this particular charm in Charms class.<br/>Angelica and licorice are common ingredients in Traditional Chinese herbal medicine that are said to treat wounds and boost health.</p><p>The instructions for brewing the Wiggenweld Potion are thus:<br/>Add salamander blood until the potion turns red.<br/>Stir until the potion turns orange.<br/>Add more salamander blood, this time until it turns yellow.<br/>Stir until the potion turns green.<br/>Add more salamander blood, until the potion turns turquoise.<br/>Heat until it turns indigo.<br/>Add more salamander blood until the potion turns pink.<br/>Heat until the potion turns red.<br/>Add five lionfish spines.<br/>Heat until the potion turns yellow.<br/>Add five more lionfish spines.<br/>Add flobberworm mucus, until the potion turns purple.<br/>Stir until it turns red.<br/>Add more flobberworm mucus, this time until it turns orange.<br/>Stir till it turns yellow.<br/>Add Honey water until it turns back to a turquoise colour.<br/>Add another few drops of boom berry juice.<br/>Stir the potion again, then let it simmer for thirty minutes.<br/>Take the potion away from the heat and allow it to cool, when it is cool its ready for use.</p><p>Mount Mogan (Chinese: 莫干山; pinyin: Mògān Shān) is a mountain located in Deqing County, Zhejiang, China, 60 kilometers from the provincial capital Hangzhou and 200 km from Shanghai. It is part of the Moganshan National Park and at its base is the small town of Moganshan.<br/>Known for its cool temperatures during the region's scorching summers, it has long been the playground of the Shanghai elite. Moganshan retains a country lifestyle with a mix of local inns and old villas built early in the 20th century.<br/>According to Chinese legend, in the Spring and Autumn period of 770- 476 BC, China’s most talented swordsmith Ganjiang, arrived in the mountains. It was here that he cast and forged a pair of special swords on the demand of the Emperor of Wu. Gan’s wife was called Moye, hence the name Mogan Mountains and the main tourist attraction Sword Pond.<br/>The crisp refreshing breezes of Mogan Mountain first enchanted foreigners in the 1880s, where rooms and houses were rented from locals. Large European style villas, houses, churches and public halls were built for missionaries, businessmen, customs officials and their families. Many of these villas and houses are still standing, with some being turned into hotels and guesthouses operating today.<br/>By 1910 approximately 300 foreigners, mostly Americans and British, had set up summer homes on the hill. The foreigners left the mountain top with the rise of the Communist party in 1949, where the villas were handed out to different work units or “danwei’s” from Hangzhou and Shanghai. Many of the villas are owned by the People's Liberation Army. Mark Kitto, the first foreigner to live on the mountain in modern times, obtained a 10-year lease from them in 2003, renovated the villa, and opened Moganshan Lodge, a restaurant and guest lodges.<br/>In 2011, South African entrepreneur Grant Horsfield and his wife Delphine Yip opened naked Stables, which later became the first platinum-level LEED certified resort in Mainland China. It is now one of most popular resorts in Mogan.</p><p>The snowstorm villa model is a classic plot in detective stories where multiple characters are stranded in a relatively isolated location before they get killed off one by one. The first work of such a style is And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April 16th, 2011</p><p>Jamie returns home in the morning to find Alex cleaning the kitchen. He sets his messenger bag on the sofa and notices the rabbit lantern which he left in the kitchen on the night of the Lantern Festival sitting on the tea table. </p><p> </p><p>  He stands up from the sofa and goes to the kitchen, to see Alex mopping the tiles with his back turned to him. </p><p> </p><p>  “I see you’ve finally blown up the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Unfortunately yes. I was a little too heavy-handed with refined nitre.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Why not use the cleaning spell?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I’d like to keep my mind off things.” Alex keeps mopping without looking up.</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie approaches Alex and presses his hand on his spine a little below his shoulder blades. Alex hisses in pain. Jamie sighs, “Will you take some rest? I’ll go fetch the first-aid kit.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie returns to the living room and sits down facing Alex on the sofa, setting the kit between them, and starts cleaning Alex’s face with a clean towel. He lifts the fringe to reveal a deep cut above his left brow. </p><p> </p><p>  “Your prospect modeling career could end because of this before it even starts.” Jamie says as he applies iodine on the wound. Alex chuckles and winces.</p><p> </p><p>  “Does it hurt much?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Only when I laugh.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie starts putting away medical items after dressing the wound with a piece of gauze. He accidentally glances down and looks away, slightly blushing. Alex discreetly tugs down his cardigan to cover between his legs. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie stands up with the kit in his hands, “Can I borrow your wand?”</p><p> </p><p>  “It’s in the bottom drawer of my nightstand. What for?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I want to brew some Wiggenweld potion. I think by now you’re tired of the taste of licorice and angelica. Bless Ol’ Dave for smuggling in the ingredients on his last visit.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex nods and shifts his position to face the tea table. He picks up the lantern made of paper and bamboo, and runs his fingers thoughtfully along it’s spine. </p><p> </p><p>  “It’s not that valuable you know.” Jamie says standing in front of the kitchen, wand in hand.</p><p> </p><p>  Alex says nothing, puts it back onto the tea table, rests his elbows on his thighs and gazes on.</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie is stirring the potion after adding the last few drops of boom berry juice into the ceramic casserole when he hears Alex speaking at the kitchen door.</p><p> </p><p>  “Can I ask you a question?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes.” He stirs on without looking up. </p><p> </p><p>  Footsteps approach. A hand touches his right wrist gently, before carefully rolling up the sleeve to reveal bandages with blood seeping through them. </p><p> </p><p>  “Can I offer any help?”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie stops stirring.</p><p> </p><p>April 29th, 2011, Mount Mogan, Zhejiang Province</p><p> </p><p>  The seven of them stand at one end of an old hanging bridge, peering about.</p><p> </p><p>  “You sure this is safe?” Barnard asks, circling an arm around Phoebe’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>  “I have the same concern. How deep is this gully, 200 meters?” Observes Rigel. </p><p> </p><p>  “That’s way exaggerated. It’s just the fog. Last time I was here I estimated it to be no more than 50 meters deep.” Leda smiles. </p><p> </p><p>  Io walks up and starts crossing the bridge without a word, before anyone could stop her. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex is standing a little behind Jamie and notices him shiver. He wraps an arm around his shoulder. Jamie doesn’t shy away, instead he turns to look straight at Alex, eyes bright, with a broad grin. </p><p> </p><p>  “Looks like a Snowstorm Villa model. That’s my favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Once all of them have crossed the bridge, they walk on for about 2 kilometers, before seeing a prudent-looking two-storey building in front of them. There’s an unoccupied sentry box at the entrance of the front gate. Jamie notices barbed wires above the cast iron fences. </p><p> </p><p>  Leda sets down her backpack and starts groping inside. Two minutes later she raises a bunch of keys triumphantly above her head. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  “There are six bedrooms, 2 on the ground level and four above, but I don't think we need that many rooms.” Leda smiles as the 7 of them stand in the hall. </p><p> </p><p>  “I agree,” Barnard reaches down to squeeze Phoebe’s jeaned bottom before he says, “Is there a room with a king-size bed?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Unfortunately no,” Leda sticks her tongue at Barnard, “This used to be a military resort, so they didn’t have THAT in mind when they were furnishing the rooms.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m more concerned with basic utilities here.” Says Rigel.</p><p> </p><p>  “Don’t worry about that. There’s a gas tank outside in the kitchen which is connected to the public shower upstairs, so we have hot running water. And a diesel generator for electricity. I think there’s an ice box in the kitchen, but that’s not necessary because we don’t have perishables. The bed linings are in the storage room and I’m afraid they might be a little damp. I’ll show you where to find them after the bedrooms are chosen. Any preferences?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Which one is the quietest?” Io asks. </p><p> </p><p>  “That’s room 201. The public shower is between room 201 and 202 so it’s more isolated. Do you want it?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes.” Leda takes off a key from the keyring and passes it to Io, before turning to Jamie, “And you two?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Which one has the best view?” Alex interjects.</p><p> </p><p>  Leda blushes at Alex, “Room 204 overlooks the valley below. I think that’s the one you want.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex smiles and takes the key from Leda’s palm. </p><p> </p><p>  “I want a downstairs room,” Barnard grins, “We might be loud and I don’t want to disturb too much.” Phoebe’s face turns to the color of beets. </p><p> </p><p>  “Room 101 then.” Leda smiles knowingly, before she continues, “Rigel and I will be staying at room 202, on the other side of the public shower. Now let’s hit the storage room.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  They gather downstairs and share compressed cookies, potato crisps, meat jerkies, bottled drinks and instant noodles cooked in the kitchen as dinner, before someone suggests playing games to pass the time.</p><p> </p><p>  After a few rounds of card games Io speaks up, “Anyone in for Truth or Dare?”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie smiles at the paling faces of some of his companions and answers, “Why not? Can I spin the bottle?”</p><p> </p><p>  Io puts an empty beer bottle in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>  It points to Rigel.</p><p> </p><p>  “You two happy together?” </p><p> </p><p>  “Yes, of course!” Rigel spins the bottle, which points at Phoebe.</p><p> </p><p>  “Did you start dating right after New Year?” </p><p> </p><p>Phoebe pales and nods. She spins the bottle and this time it’s Io.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you come along?” </p><p> </p><p>“For answers.” Io spins the bottle and blood drains from Barnard’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Who killed Altair?”</p><p> </p><p>Without a word, Barnard stands up and leaves, dragging Phoebe behind him. The door of Room 101 slams shut. </p><p> </p><p>Jamie stands up, smiling, “Thanks for a wonderful evening. I think we’ll turn in for the night. May I use the shower first?”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Alex turns to look at Jamie on the other bed as soon as the lightning flashes, and is not surprised at all to find him wide awake. He extends a hand, “May I?”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie wordlessly grabs his hand from across the space between the two beds, and squeezes hard when thunders start rolling above. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex is just about to get out of his bed to hug Jamie as the whimpering becomes louder when there’s a loud bang downstairs. Jamie jumps out of bed, letting go of Alex’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>  The two of them hurry downstairs to meet Io, Leda and Rigel, before Rigel opens the gate. A soaking-wet figure is standing in front of them when a lightning bolt flashes to reveal his face. It’s Officer Han, who has been investigating the rape and murder of Altair on New Year’s Eve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chang Hen Ge (長恨歌; lit. "Song of Everlasting Regret") is a literary masterpiece from the Tang dynasty by the famous Chinese poet Bai Juyi (772-846). It retells the love story between Emperor Xuanzong of Tang and his favorite concubine Yang Guifei (719-756). This epic poem is dated from 809.<br/>A long list of literary, political, visual, musical and film works have been based on or referenced by Chang hen ge. Immediately after the poem had been written, its influence has already been felt. Bai Juyi's friend Chen Hong (fl. 810s) created a dramatic version, Chang hen zhuan, which later inspired Rain on the Paulownia Tree (Wutong yu) by Bai Pu (1226-after 1306) and The Palace of Eternal Youth (Changsheng dian) by Hong Sheng (洪升, 1645-1704).<br/>Painter Li Yishi (李毅士, 1886-1942) illustrated the poem with a series of thirty paintings. In classical music the poem has been set as a cantata by Huang Zi (1933) and as an orchestral song by Mo Fan (1991). The poem is referenced in the writings of Mao Zedong.<br/>The poem is central to the plot of Legend of the Demon Cat. In this 2017 historical fantasy film directed by Chen Kaige, the poet Bai Juyi is solving a murder case together with monk Kūkai. Throughout the film, Bai Juyi is struggling to finish his poem about the legendary beauty of Yang Guifei, without realizing that the murder case is also related to her death, a generation ago.</p><p>International Workers' Day, also known as Labour Day in most countries and often referred to as May Day, is a celebration of labourers and the working classes that is promoted by the international labour movement and occurs every year on May Day (1 May).<br/>The first of May is a national, public holiday in many countries across the world, in most cases as "International Workers' Day" or a similar name.<br/>1 May is a statutory holiday in the People's Republic of China. Prior to 2008, it was a three-day holiday, but is now just the one day. However, it is usually supplemented by two other days to give the appearance of a three-day holiday, but not being statutory holidays the extra days have to be "made up" by working either the preceding or following weekend. For example, in 2013, 1 May fell on Wednesday. Most workplaces, including all government offices, took Monday 29 April, Tuesday 30 April, and Wednesday 1 May off. As the first two days were not statutory holidays they had to be "made up" by working the preceding weekend (27 and 28 April)</p><p>The Unlocking Charm (Alohomora), also known as the Thief's Friend, was a charm that unlocked objects such as doors or windows. It was also able to open doors locked by the Locking Spell (Colloportus), and as such, acted as its counter-charm. The Anti-Alohomora Charm could be used to prevent this charm from working on a locked target.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April 15, 2011</p><p>Jamie approaches the professor of Ancient Chinese Poetry, his selective course after class, with questions regarding Chang Hen Ge, a masterpiece from the Tang Dynasty. The meaning of the long narrative poem itself seems pretty straightforward, reflecting a famous love tragedy between an emperor and his favorite concubine. The professor smiles and nods knowingly at him. This has become sort of a Friday evening ritual for them. </p><p> </p><p>  “So the author could criticize the follies of the ruling class AND praise the beautiful love between the two of them at the same time?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Why not? As long as your logic is intact any kind of interpretation is valid. But I have to remind you that not everything in this epic was taken from historical facts. The poet was after all writing about the story of his contemporary emperor’s father, so he had to censor himself, like assuming the identity of the emperor from the previous dynasty for the leading character. But everyone knew who and what he was talking about. And some of the details were indeed borrowed from the Han Dynasty as well.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>  “You can treat it like historical fiction, in which the timeline and major events reflect reality but the details and characters benefit from more flexibility.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie smiles and nods his thanks, after which he says goodbye to the professor and walks alone to the back entrance of the building where he parked his bicycle. </p><p> </p><p>  The back tyre was slashed. Jamie squats down, gives it one close look, and determines it to be a lost cause for the moment. He sighs and adjusts the strap of his messenger bag on his left shoulder, before starting in the direction of the South Gate of the campus, outside of which a bus can take him back to the flat. </p><p> </p><p>  A few minutes after he passes Cafeteria #2 which is under construction, Jamie notices someone following him. As footsteps approach he turns around to address the person.</p><p> </p><p>  And sees the blade just in time to raise his right arm in defense, while taking a few steps back. </p><p> </p><p>  His attacker comes at him again, and loses the knife when Jamie swings his bag with his thick textbooks inside. The knife is knocked out of sight in the dark with a clank. </p><p> </p><p>  His attacker turns and runs, leaving Jamie standing under a broken street light. He sighs, walks to a brighter location, takes out of his cellphone and dials 110. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  “Can you explain how you came into possession of the murder weapon?”</p><p> </p><p>  “It was never in my possession. I was attacked by someone with this knife. And whose murder are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>  “How many murders do you know of these days?”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie frowns and holds out of his arm, “Am I supposed to bleed to death here?”</p><p> </p><p>  Officer Han glares at him, before standing up and leaving the interrogation room. A few minutes later he comes back with the medical examiner, carrying a first-aid kit and a camera. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie gives a glance at her badge and raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>  The medical examiner smiles, “Don’t worry. I do have a medical degree. And I treat the living from time to time.” She rolls up Jamie’s sleeve and starts cleaning his wound with cotton balls and rubbing alcohol. Jamie winces. </p><p> </p><p>  “Sorry. I know it stings but I need a better look at your wound. No, it’s highly unlikely that he inflicted this wound on himself. The angle of the cut suggests otherwise.” With that, she takes a photo of the wound, starts wrapping bandages around his arm, and ties a bow over the cut. Jamie rolls up his eyes before watching her wink at him and leave the room. </p><p> </p><p>  He turns to face Officer Han who is sitting at the opposite side the table with his arms across his chest. </p><p> </p><p>  “I guess you are again cleared of suspicions for now.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Can I go home?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Have you wondered why you were attacked?”</p><p> </p><p>  “As a matter of fact, I have.”</p><p> </p><p>  “And?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I have a theory.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Humor me, then.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I think someone is trying hard to get me involved in this, starting from New Year’s Eve.”</p><p>  </p><p>  “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>  “It’s too early to tell. I need more information.”</p><p> </p><p>  “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>  “There could be progress in your case.”</p><p> </p><p>  “How so?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Whoever attacked me tonight wasn’t trying to murder me in earnest. As you can see, I’m not an individual that is terribly difficult to off,” Jamie moves his left palm horizontally across the front of his neck, fingers pointing at himself, “so this is either a warning or a reminder. Either way, the attacker is bound to make another move, because A: I did not kill Altair, honestly; and B: someone else in the party could have seen something.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Your conclusion?”</p><p> </p><p>  “The Labor Day weekend is approaching. I’m relatively positive some activities will be arranged, perhaps in a fairly remote and isolated location.”</p><p> </p><p>  “And whoever is responsible for the arrangements?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Not really. He or she might be just as curious as I, or is keen on seeing the murderer brought to justice, since…” Jamie glances at Officer Han and thinks better of it, “What I can offer is the time and location of the arrangements to you as soon as possible. Do you have a tracking device?”</p><p>2:45 a.m. April 30th, 2011</p><p>  Officer Han walks into the hall and removes his raincoat. He accepts a dry towel from Leda and thanks her, and looks around him while drying his hair. </p><p>  “Where are the other two?”</p><p>  “Perhaps still asleep. I’ll wake them.” Rigel walks to the door of room 101 and knocks. A few minutes later he knocks again, louder this time. Then he tries the doorknob and shakes his head.</p><p>  “Where’s the key?”</p><p>  “There’s no spare. They have the only key.” Says Leda. </p><p>  Office Han throws himself at the door and is bounced back, gritting his teeth in pain.</p><p>  Alex is about to walk up when Jamie tugs at his sleeve. He turns to look at Jamie who winks with an impish glint in his eyes.</p><p>  “Io, can I borrow a couple of hairpins?” Io removes two from her head and hands them to Jamie.</p><p>  Jamie walks in front of the door and lowers himself to face the lock. In a few minutes there’s a click. He straightens himself and walks from the door.</p><p>  Officer Han grabs the knob and turns. The door opens noiselessly inward in front of them.</p><p>  Phoebe is lying face-down on her bed with a rope around her neck, her limbs hanging limp from the bedside. Barnard is nowhere to be seen. In his bed are only rain-soaked bed linings below an open window. <br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3:30 a.m. April 30th, 2011  </p><p>Former Military Resort, Mount Mogan, Zhejiang Province</p><p> </p><p>  “No one moves. I’ll check on the girl.” Office Han walks into the room, turns on the light switch on the right side of the door, before proceeding towards Phoebe’s bed. He places two fingers on her neck, waits for about a minute during which everyone holds their breath unconsciously, before shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m sorry, but your friend has passed. This is now a crime scene. No one comes in.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Are you going to leave the window open like that? Someone might come in.” Suggests Io.</p><p> </p><p>  “Good point, I’ll close it.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Is it kind of disturbing the scene? Shouldn’t you at least take photos or something?” Rigel wonders.</p><p> </p><p>  Without a word, Officer Han takes his camera phone out of the shirt pocket and starts shooting. After a dozen or so pictures he puts away his phone and uses his handkerchief to close the window, trying not to smudge anything during the process. </p><p> </p><p>  He closes the door to room 101 behind him and motions towards the sofa in the hall.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  “How did you find us?” Leda ventures first after all of them are settled down.</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m here thanks to Mr. Hewlett who volunteers to carry a tracking device borrowed from us. He was attacked about two weeks ago on campus, with the murder weapon that killed your friend Altair. During our interview he successfully predicted the upcoming events, so here I am.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie smiles, “You are all welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>  “You’re a little too late, though. You could have saved Phoebe if you had hurried.” Says Io, not without bitterness.</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m lucky to be alive. My car broke down on the highway and I had to tread the mountain trail on a stormy night. I could have broken my neck. Anyway, now that I’m here,” Officer Han looks around, staring into everyone’s eyes for a few seconds before he continues, “I’m going to stop this madness. I’ll call backup and get you all out of here first thing in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie yawns and stretches, leaning slightly to the side so his elbow touches Alex on the shoulder, who blushes unnoticeably. </p><p> </p><p>  “Are we going to stay here all night, or can I go back to bed?” Jamie covers his mouth to stifle a second yawn, without success.</p><p> </p><p>  “You can all go back to your rooms, but be sure to double check your doors and windows. You can’t be too safe.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Rigel, can I borrow Leda for the night? I don’t feel safe alone in my room.” </p><p> </p><p>  “Of course! I should have thought of that myself. I’ll stay with you tonight.” Leda pats Io on the shoulder and gives her a hug, before turning to Officer Han, “Officer, you can rest in room 203 for the night. I’ll show you where the bed linings are.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>  As all of them stand up to go upstairs, Jamie touches Alex’s wrist so the latter stays a few steps behind with him. He watches Jamie noiselessly try the knob of room 102 opposite to room 101, smile and nod to himself, before walking away to the stairs, tugging Alex with him.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  “Have you figured out something?”</p><p> </p><p>  “A few.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Are you going to stay mysterious all the way?”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie chuckles. Alex hears his bed linings rustle. A moment later there’s a weight on his bed. Alex stops breathing as Jamie squeezes himself under his blanket, face against his ear.</p><p> </p><p>  “The door to room 102 is locked.” Jamie whispers.</p><p> </p><p>  “Is it out of the ordinary?” With his heart pounding in his throat, Alex managers an answer.</p><p> </p><p>  “When you first entered our room, was the door locked?”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex tries to remember, and eventually shakes his head, “I don’t recall.”</p><p> </p><p>  “It wasn’t.” Jamie’s breath tickles Alex’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>  “What does it mean?”</p><p> </p><p>  “It means things are getting more interesting. You brought the wand along, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Of course. I have to keep you safe.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Keep it on yourself all the time then, but don’t use it unless it’s absolutely necessary. I don’t want you to give us away too soon, like earlier when you tried to unlock the door with magic.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I wasn’t. I was trying to offer to kick the door down.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Okay, if you say so.” Jamie chuckles again, and Alex starts to seriously question his sanity, just before Jamie gets out of the bed and returns to his own.</p><p> </p><p>  “You didn’t eat much. I hope we can get you something better for your stomach back in the city.” Alex says when the rustling on Jamie’s bed stops.</p><p> </p><p>  “I won’t count on that, for I don’t think we’ll be able to leave in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie doesn’t answer. A few minutes later his breathing becomes long and deep, and that’s when Alex realizes he’s fallen asleep.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The morning sky is blue without any trace of cloud in sight, as if the storm were a dream, yet the muddy trail outside the house tells a different story. </p><p> </p><p>  “Eww, my new sneaker.” Leda says as she leaves a print in the dirt trail.</p><p> </p><p>  “If you’d rather stay here and wait for backup, I’ll tell them to hurry, but I can’t guarantee that Barnard boy won’t come back.” Says Officer Han.</p><p> </p><p>  “Okay, I get it.” Leda rolls up here eyes and grabs Io’s hand, and the two walks out side by side in the direction of the hang bridge. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie curls up the corners of his mouth as they approach the bridge which is now destroyed, the ropes attached to one end having been cut.</p><p> </p><p>  “Damn you Barnard! He must have cut the bridge when he escaped last night!” Spits Rigel.</p><p> </p><p>  “He didn’t escape.” Says Officer Han.</p><p> </p><p>  “What do you mean?” Wonders Io.</p><p> </p><p>  “The rope was cut from this side.” Alex answers, “He’s still around.”</p><p> </p><p>  Leda’s face turns sheet white, “I can’t stay here. There must be another way down.” She starts off in one direction along the gully, paying no attention to the mud on her new sneakers.</p><p> </p><p>  “I’ll make sure nothing happens to her.” Rigel starts after Leda, and soon the two disappear from sight.</p><p>  </p><p>  Alex gently touches Jamie’s shoulder, “Should we walk back to the resort? It’s a little chilly here.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Wait.” Jamie whispers.</p><p> </p><p>  “For what?” Alex unconsciously lowers his voices.</p><p> </p><p>  A piercing shriek comes from the direction of Leda and Rigel.</p><p> </p><p>  “That.” Jamie grins, before starting briskly in that direction, grabbing Alex’s hand and dragging him along.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Disarming Charm (Expelliarmus) was a charm that forced whatever an opponent was holding to fly out of their hand. It was common to see this spell used in duels to make an opponent lose their wand.<br/>The Stunning Spell (Stupefy), also known as the Stupefying Charm, or Stunner for short, was a charm that stunned the target, rendering them unconscious. This charm was exceptionally useful in duelling, as it can quickly end a duel without causing lasting damage.<br/>The Killing Curse (Avada Kedavra) was a tool of the Dark Arts and was one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It was one of the most powerful and sinister (if not the most sinister) spells known to Wizardkind. When cast successfully on a living person or creature, the curse caused instantaneous and painless death, without causing any injury to the body, and without any trace of violence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10:30 a.m. April 30th, 2011</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere south of the Hang Bridge, Mount Mogan, Zhejiang Province</p><p> </p><p>  The five of them peer down into the gully to see a corner of Leda’s yellow backpack from under a bush, a bloody hand is stretched from beneath the pack, unmoving. </p><p> </p><p>  “I saw Barnard come out of nowhere and push her.” Explains Rigel. </p><p> </p><p>  Officer Han looks around at the four of them, “I’m sorry for your friend, but we don’t have the gear to rescue her. Since the killer is still lurking around, I suggest we all return to the resort and take shelter there.”</p><p> </p><p>  They all nod their agreement but no one moves.</p><p> </p><p>  “Rigel, why don’t you lead the way?” Suggests Io, taking a step back away from the gully as he walks silently past her.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Rigel pushes open the front door of the building and walks in first, followed by the others.</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie suddenly hooks arms with Alex and speaks up, “Why don’t we search the building before settling down? By all means Barnard could have come back here and hidden himself on the premises.” Alex sees one of them suddenly pale. </p><p> </p><p>  “That’s actually a sound suggestion.” Agrees Officer Han, “Where are the keys?”</p><p> </p><p>  “In Leda’s backpack.” Rigel quickly answers.</p><p> </p><p>  “It doesn’t matter. I just need a couple of hairpins to unlock the rooms.” Smiles Jamie. “All the doors can be locked from inside without keys.”</p><p> </p><p>  Io removes 2 pins from her hair and puts them on Jamie’s palm.</p><p> </p><p>  They start from upstairs, double checking all the windows, looking inside every closet and behind every curtain, after which Alex offers to stand guard at the bottom of the stairs, as he was told by Jamie earlier. </p><p> </p><p>  Room 101 looks exactly the same as earlier that morning when Officer Han arrived. He walks carefully inside and inspects around, before retreating and closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie unlocks room 102, and Alex hears a unanimous gasp as the three of them lay eyes on Barnard, who lies face up on the floor with a bloody puncture wound in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>  Officer Han walks in, checks his pulse, and shakes his head a minute later.</p><p> </p><p>  Io suddenly turns very pale and quickly moves behind Jamie’s back. </p><p> </p><p>  “If Barnard was here, who pushed Leda down the gully?” Her voice trembles.</p><p> </p><p>  Alex at this point has moved to block the main entrance, and they all stare at Rigel, who looks desperately around in a frenzy.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  They dine on the remaining food in their backpacks that evening in silence, sitting around the hall. Jamie suggests sharing some food with Rigel who is tied upstairs in room 202, and Officer Han declines. </p><p> </p><p>  “I left a message on my desk so my colleague will come to our rescue when the Labor Day holiday ends, no later than May 2nd, which means we have to save our food.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie shrugs and drops the topic. </p><p> </p><p>  A little past 10 p.m. Jamie yawns, resting his head on Alex’s shoulder, “Can I go back to bed?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I don’t see why not, as long as you keep your door locked. But I’ll stay here in case Rigel escapes. You know how desperate killers can be.” Says Officer Han.</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie smiles and grabs Alex’s hand, leading him upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  “Is it over?” Alex keeps his eyes fixed on the ceiling, trying to ignore the warmth resting on his right arm.</p><p> </p><p>  “I don’t think so.” </p><p> </p><p>  “Don’t you want to observe in close proximity?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I do, but for the plot to move forward they have to be left alone.” Jamie yawns noiselessly and rests his right hand on Alex’s stomach. In a few minutes he falls fast asleep, leaving Alex gazing at the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  A little past 2 a.m. they hear a gunshot downstairs. Jamie sits up and pushes Alex, who hasn’t slept a wink. </p><p> </p><p>  “Come, this is what I’ve been waiting for.” Jamie grins. </p><p> </p><p>  They hurry downstairs to see Rigel sprawled face down at the gate, his torso outside and legs inside. There’s a gunshot wound in his back, bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>  “He murdered Io and tried to escape.” Says Officer Han, smoking gun in hand, “I can’t risk having him lurking around in the dark. Plus I think it’s a justified end for him.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Where is Io?”</p><p> </p><p>  “In her room.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Can I take a look?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Sure, just try not to disturb the scene.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie uses his elbow to push open room 201 and they see Io lying face up in bed, eyes wide open. There’ s a knife in her chest. She is undoubtedly beyond rescue. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie nods and closes the door from outside. He tugs Alex’s hand and they walk back downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>  “Are you going to put away your gun?” Jamie glances at the muzzle and asks.</p><p> </p><p>  “I wanted to, but I have my doubts.”</p><p> </p><p>  “You know our whereabouts all the time, why the doubt?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Why are you enjoying this so much? People are dead.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Not because of me. If you have to blame someone, blame yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Are you suggesting I’m incompetent?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I didn’t say that. If anything, I’d say you’re too good at what you’re doing.”</p><p> </p><p>  Officer Han slowly raises the gun to point at them. “Care to explain?”</p><p> </p><p>“You waited long enough for them to kill one another, before popping the last two yourself. This kind of patience is really rare.”</p><p> </p><p>  “When did you find out?”</p><p> </p><p>  “When you turned the light switch in room 101 after Phoebe was murdered.”</p><p> </p><p>  Officer Han smiles, “It was rather careless of me. So that was when you knew I’d been here before. And why did you suggest searching the building when we came back? You knew about Barnard, too?”</p><p> </p><p>  “We left prints in the muddy road when we went out in the morning, but there were no footprints before us, which means Barnard had never left the building. But I wasn’t sure whether he was dead or alive, honestly. What’s this smell?” Jamie crinkles his nose.</p><p> </p><p>  “You’ve never used gas before?”</p><p> </p><p>  “So that’s why you no longer mind us disturbing the crime scene. You’re going to blow everything up.”</p><p> </p><p>  “You’re too clever for your own good. Has anyone told you that?” Officer Han levels his gun at Jamie’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>  “Aren’t you concerned with the explosion?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Not at this point. I used to work in the fire department, so I know it won’t be dangerous in about twenty minutes.” His finger slowly pulls the trigger.</p><p> </p><p>  “Expelliarmus! Stupefy!” Alex roars. The gun flies across the room at the disarming charm, and Officer Han drops unconscious on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>  “Search him and see if he has cuffs. I’ll go get the gun.” Say Jamie as he walks to the other side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>  As he bends down to pick up the gun, Jamie hears Alex grunt, and turns around, to see Phoebe pulling out a bloody blade from his back. Alex slowly drops to his knees, before Phoebe presses the knife against his throat, her other arm circling his neck.</p><p> </p><p>  “The gun, please.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie slowly puts the gun on the ground and kicks it, which slides across the room and stops three meters in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>  Phoebe loosens her grip and Alex slumps on the ground face down, unmoving. She steps up and picks up the gun, pointing it at Jamie.</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m truly impressed. You’ve fooled me. I should have thought of that, after all your death was only confirmed by Officer Han.”</p><p> </p><p>  “You’re good enough to come this far. And if you had played dumb we would let you live to bear witnesses. Shame you had to be a smart one.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Let me guess. You two are related? I’d wager something closer than cousins. Siblings? Half siblings?”</p><p> </p><p>  “He’s my brother. Our parents got divorced when we were little. I took my mother’s family name.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Altair wasn’t the only one that got raped that night, was she?”</p><p> </p><p>  Phoebe’s lips start trembling.</p><p> </p><p>  “How did Rigel get involved?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Barnard invited him to take Altair to shut him up.”</p><p> </p><p>  “And Altair threatened to go to the police?”</p><p> </p><p>  Phoebe looks down as tears roll down her cheek. “He almost killed me, too, before I swore that I loved him and I would vouch for his alibi.”</p><p> </p><p>  “You didn’t have to drag me into this, especially when you attacked me on campus.”</p><p> </p><p>  “But I kept thinking MAYBE if you hadn’t left me there on New Year’s Eve, if you had been to the next pub and kept an eye on me, I wouldn’t have been so drunk that…”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie sighs, “Can I point you to a way out?”</p><p> </p><p>  Phoebe shakes her head, “There’s no way out. Ever since New Year’s Eve I’ve been a dead person walking. I’m just sorry for my girlfriends. They didn’t have to die.” She levels the muzzle at Jamie’s chest, finger pressing the trigger. </p><p> </p><p>  “Avada Kedavra.” As the killing curse hit Phoebe the gun drops on the floor, discharging itself. </p><p> </p><p>  An explosion shakes the building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Shield Charm (Protego) was a charm that protected the caster with an invisible shield that reflected spells and blocks physical entities. There were multiple variations of the Shield Charm.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May 15, 2011</p><p> </p><p>  Alex comes to in a single ward. He slowly moves his head to the left and sees an IV tube connected to his hand, transparent liquid dripping above his head. He turns to the other side with some considerable effort, and sees a head with soft brown hair buried behind an arm. He tries to move his right hand to ruffle the hair, and then realizes it is held in Jamie’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie stirs at the movement and immediately wakes up, staring at Alex’s face. The blue eyes are blood-shot but still very bright. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex tries to speak but nothing comes out. </p><p> </p><p>  “You’ve been unconscious for 2 weeks. This is the 15th of May. You were in critical condition for a week and the doctors considered removing one of your kidneys. Fortunately your condition improved significantly on the 8th day, and 3 days ago they moved you out of ICU. You’re still intact, sort of.” Jamie says quickly.</p><p> </p><p>  Alex nods slightly and tries to sit up. Jamie pushes a button by the bed and the Alex is propped up when half of the bed is raised with a quiet buzzing sound. Alex nods again when he accepts a glass of water poured by Jamie. He sips slowly, eyeing the bandages on Jamie’s arms and around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>  “…Han?” Alex finally manages, croaking. </p><p> </p><p>  “He lives, but was burnt beyond recognition. He told everything, including how Io lured Barnard into room 102 and killed him with Phoebe’s help, before Phoebe returned to room 101 and feigned death, in addition to the fact that he tampered with the evidence in Altair’s case, making it impossible to identify Rigel as the rapist.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Protego?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes, that shield charm was the only thing I could think of under such circumstances. I think Han benefited from it, too.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex nods and goes on sipping from the glass, eyes cast down.</p><p> </p><p>  A knock at the door. The nurse’s voice: “Visiting hour’s up.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie stands up and looks expectantly at Alex, who keeps his eyes fixed on his legs under the blanket. Jamie slowly exhales and walks out of the room, unaware of Alex’s gaze on the back of his head. </p><p> </p><p>  The next two days go by uneventful. Alex tries his best not to look at Jamie, and answers questions as briefly as he can. He knows Jamie’s got the message. </p><p> </p><p>  On the third day a middle-aged man accompanies Jamie on his visit, and introduces himself as Officer Wu, who is now in charge of the whole case. Alex shakes his hand while sitting in bed.</p><p> </p><p>  Officer Hu smiles, “I’ll be blunt. I’m here to find out the truth, and only the truth. I expect your full cooperation. Lying is no good, for I will find out the truth, one way or another. Who used the killing curse?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I did.” Alex immediately answers, and in satisfaction watches Jamie’s eyes widen. </p><p> </p><p>  “Describe your wand, please.”</p><p> </p><p>  “English oak, 14 inches, dragon heartstring.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Sounds about right. Why did you do it?”</p><p> </p><p>  “She was about to murder my lover.” Alex doesn’t skip a beat, as blood drains from Jamie’s face. </p><p> </p><p>  “And we also traced a disarming charm and a stunning spell from the same wand, matching Han’s account. Did you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex nods. </p><p> </p><p>  Officer Hu lowers his head as if deep in thought, and a minute later he looks up, grinning broadly, “Thanks for your cooperation. Your wand will be returned to you in a few days.” He proceeds to shake hands with Alex again, and stands up to leave. </p><p> </p><p>  “Wait. Aren’t you going to do anything? That was an unforgivable curse.” </p><p> </p><p>  “It is in your country, but there are no such regulations here. And as far as I see, you had a completely justifiable cause. We are not that hypocritical. Plus, our government is run by an atheistic party, and it’s really inappropriate to write magic into an official case report.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I have a question.” Jamie says.</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Did you do something to help with Alex’s critical condition?”</p><p> </p><p>  “A little, but Mr. James has himself to thank, mainly.” Officer Hu turns to look at Alex who’s frowning in confusion, and adds, “The Revitalizing Formula you helped improve earlier was a great success in treating injuries. It is rather inconvenient to elaborate further. I’ll probably pay you a visit once you get out of the hospital. Take care, and have a nice day.” With that, Officer Hu walks out of the ward, closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>  Alex turns to look at Jamie, who is clearly struggling to think of something to say.</p><p> </p><p>May 22nd, 2011</p><p> </p><p>  Alex gets out of the cab, walks into the building where he’s lived for almost four years, and slowly makes his way up the stairs. He takes occasional pauses with a hand above his right kidney where he was stabbed, and in about 10 minutes he is standing outside the door to their flat. He turns the key in the lock and pushes the door open. The flat is very quiet. </p><p> </p><p>  He walks into his room and takes out a suitcase from the wardrobe, before packing his belongings into the case. When the case is full he goes into the storage room and takes out a few cardboard boxes, and starts filling them up. In about an hour the packing is done, and he starts to clean the flat. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie stands in the empty ward, looking around, before turning and running out of the hospital, hailing a cab.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  The tea table in front of the sofa is the last place Alex cleans. He drops the rag, picks up the rabbit lantern, and runs his fingers gently across the bamboo spine all the way to its head. His fingers unconsciously close up, crushing one of its ears, causing him to stir from his trance, dropping the lantern on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>  He clumsily picks it up and in a futile attempt tries to wipe off the water transferred from the newly mopped floor. In frustration, Alex places the lantern back onto the table, and leaves the living room. In a few minutes he returns with adhesive tape, a pair of scissors and a few cotton swabs. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie pays the cab driver, gets off without taking his change, and rushes upstairs. He makes it to his floor in less than 2 minutes, and stands in front of the door, panting, with his hands on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  The broken ear is mended with adhesive tape and two cotton swabs, making it appear rather hilarious. Alex turns the lantern in his hands carefully, appraising his work, and sighs, dropping the lantern in the trash can. He seals the cardboard boxes, picks up the suitcase, walks to the front door and pulls it open. </p><p> </p><p>  To see Jamie standing in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>  Alex smiles. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’ve cleaned spoilt food from the refrigerator. Dinner is on the table. You can use the microwave oven to heat it. The laundry is folded and placed on your bed. Remember to put it away in your drawers. The rent is paid 3 months in advance. I wrote down the utility accounts on a piece of paper and left it on the dinner table, along with the number of our real estate agent. I don’t think you need such a big flat when I’m gone. Takes too much time to clean.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Ten minutes?”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex glances at his watch, “The cab arrives in 5 minutes to take me to the airport.”</p><p> </p><p>  “It’ll have to do. Listen,” Jamie starts, “I’m truly sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>  A wan smile.</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my birthday present. I’m sorry I selfishly dragged you along into the murder case. I’m sorry I overestimated my ability and got you injured. This is the second time I almost killed someone I cared for out of sheer arrogance, and egoism.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>  “I know what you’ll say. You’ll tell me you’re leaving because I don’t need you anymore, now that my wand is back. That is never the point. I could have left on the night of the Lantern Festival, but I didn’t. I didn’t leave because I wanted to stay.</p><p> </p><p>  “Honestly, I don’t know what you want, because you never told me, in words I mean. And I’m not sure love is something I can offer, because I don’t think I have that in me. What I can offer…”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex’s phone buzzes in his pocket, which he ignores, while staring intently at Jamie’s face.</p><p> </p><p>  “is dedication, and trust. That’s the closest approximation I can manage.” Jamie stops, and looks at Alex expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>  “Excuse me. Which one of you is Mr. James?” A man’s voice from behind Jamie.</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m sorry for keeping you waiting. I can’t make the trip. Here’s something for you time.” Alex takes out two pink bills from his wallet and places them on the cab driver’s hands. The driver grins and leaves. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex looks at Jamie for another moment, chuckles and turns, dropping the suitcase on the floor. Jamie follows him to the sofa after closing the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>  “If I’ve learned something about you over these years, I’d say deep down you value the ethic of reciprocity to a fascinating extent. In exchange for your dedication and trust, what do I have to consecrate?”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie smiles, “The same, ideally.”</p><p> </p><p>  “That’s what I’ve been giving.”</p><p> </p><p>  “And maybe something extra.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex smiles and leans into this sofa, head thrown back, fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt, “Where and how do you want me? I’m all yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Longjing tea (simplified Chinese: 龙井茶; traditional Chinese: 龍井茶; pinyin: lóngjǐng chá; Cantonese Yale: lung4 jeng2 cha4; Standard Chinese pronunciation [lʊ̌ŋ.tɕìŋ.ʈʂʰǎ]), sometimes called by its literal translated name Dragon Well tea, is a variety of pan-roasted green tea from the area of Longjing Village in Hangzhou, Zhejiang Province, China. It is produced mostly by hand and renowned for its high quality, earning it the China Famous Tea title.<br/>Like most other Chinese green tea, Longjing tea leaves are roasted early in processing (after picking) to stop the natural oxidation process, which is a part of creating black and oolong teas. The actions of these enzymes are stopped by "firing" (heating in pans) or by steaming the leaves before they completely dry out. As is the case with other green teas (and white teas), Longjing tea leaves experience minimal oxidation. When steeped, the tea produces a yellow-green color. The tea contains vitamin C, amino acids, and, like most finer Chinese green teas, has one of the highest concentrations of catechins among teas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They move to Alex’s room where the bed is bigger. And while Alex methodically strips down Jamie watches in fascination, until he stands naked in front of the bed. Jamie whistles at the lanky figure.</p><p> </p><p>  “Have I ever told you you’re sort of beautiful?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Once or twice, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>  “How do I do this?”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex chuckles, and Jamie blushes, looking a little exasperated. </p><p> </p><p>  “Honestly I’ve never bottomed before, but I imagine you’ll have to stretch me first.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Really? No foreplay?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes, I’d like that.” Alex smiles. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie walks up and touches Alex’s face, fingers brushing down from his brows, and as he closes his eyes Jamie runs the tips of his fingers across the sharp cheekbone and straight nose, down to the full lips and distinct jawline. He gently presses Alex on the shoulders as the latter sits down on the bed, eyes still closed, and kisses him on the lips. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex hums into the kiss as Jamie’s hands find his nipples and opens his lips, so Jamie can stick his tongue in. He remains pliant and lets Jamie take the initiative, falling on his back when Jamie applies more pressure on his chest.  </p><p> </p><p>  In the next few moments there are no further movements, so Alex opens his eyes, to see the blue eyes peering down curiously at him. He smiles, “What are you looking at?”</p><p> </p><p>  “You.”</p><p> </p><p>  “See something you like?”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie smiles and plants his lips at the side of Alex’s neck, and starts sucking and nibbling, hands moving about his torso. Soon Alex begins panting as his heartrate picks up, and he reaches down to grab himself. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie catches his hand and moves it above his head, together with his other hand. Alex opens his eyes and sees Jamie shake his head, so he bites down on his lip and braces himself.</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie lets go of Alex’s hands and climbs on top of him, knees on either side of his waist. He presses both hands on Alex’s chest and lowers his head to make love bites on his décolleté, thumbs gently brushing across the nipples repeatedly. As the moans become louder he finally reaches down, and finds him rock hard. Jamie chuckles, and starts stroking him. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex immediately bucks his hip forward, and opens his eyes in confusion when Jamie lets go of him. Jamie continues to smile and shakes his head again, pressing his hip back. Alex nods. </p><p> </p><p>  In the next few moments Alex groans in sweet agony and tries desperately to remain motionless as Jamie has his way with him, letting go whenever he senses the slightest movement. When Jamie pumps him in earnest while gently scraping his head with fingertips there is no trace of reason left in his brain. As Jamie kisses his lips again he gratefully sucks at the tongue, whimpering, coming with his whole body convulsing. </p><p> </p><p>  A few moments later Alex watches Jamie raise his hand covered with cum, wipe his palm down below Alex’s navel, and slide his fingers down around the entrance. The fingers stop right there. </p><p> </p><p>  “Is this enough foreplay?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Where do you keep the lube?”</p><p> </p><p>  “In my suitcase.”</p><p> </p><p>  “In the living room? That’s a little far. I think we’ll have to make do.” With that, he sticks his middle finger in, and Alex’s eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie waits for Alex to start breathing again, and slowly turns his finger, watching Alex’s face. When he can slide the finger in and out without difficulty, he adds the index finger, and starts to wiggle them, until Alex’s mouth suddenly hangs open, so that he knows he’s found the sweet spot. When he sticks in the third finger Alex’s nails are digging deep in his palms, knuckles white. Jamie suddenly stops. </p><p> </p><p>  “I want to hear you beg.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Please what?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Please fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>  “How do you want to be fucked?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Within an inch of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie stands up, steps out of his trousers, wipes the rest of the cum on himself, and moves in again to adjust his position. He pushes all the way in, and watches in satisfaction as Alex arches his back upward, veins standing in his neck. </p><p> </p><p>  He fucks Alex within an inch of his life. </p><p> </p><p>  He retrieves himself before coming and ejaculates on Alex’s thighs, before collapsing by his side. Alex turns to look at him, “Where did you learn that?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I read, extensively.”</p><p> </p><p>  “But where did you find a book that could teach you THAT?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Not a book, technically. I browse a website called AO3.” </p><p> </p><p>  Alex smiles, “I have a request.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I’ll grant it, since you’ve been very good.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex sits up, turns and straddles Jamie between his thighs, and gently pulls him up by the collar. They kiss passionately for a few minutes while Alex slowly grinds his hip against him, shifting his weight on his legs without giving Jamie too much pressure. Then he begins to unbutton Jamie’s shirt. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie turns pale and grabs his wrists. </p><p> </p><p>  “It’s okay. I knew when I saw your bandages in my ward.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie loosens his grip, letting his hands drop to his sides, as Alex goes on unbuttoning his shirt, after which Alex reaches behind to touch his back, fingers caressing the burnt marks.Jamies stops himself from flinching. </p><p>  “You are the loveliest thing I’ve laid eyes on.” Alex says as he starts stroking Jamie.</p><p>  “With or without the scars.” And he lowers himself to be penetrated again, and hugs Jamie. </p><p>  Their rhythms synchronize before Jamie buries his chin on Alex’s shoulder and picks up his pace. Alex feels something warm and wet and embraces him tighter, taking everything in. </p><p>  Afterwards Jamie sobs against his neck, “I don’t love you.”</p><p>  “It’s okay. I’m content with what I have.”</p><p><br/>
July 6th, 2012</p><p>  Alex wakes up in his bed at 7 a.m. He gently removes the arm stretched across his chest, gets out of bed, and puts on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He turns off the AC before leaving the room. </p><p>  In the kitchen he mixes batter with flour, salt, eggs, shredded green onion and shallot oil, before heating the pan to make Shanghai-style pancakes. He is about to finish the sixth one when the doorbell rings. </p><p>  Alex turns off the oven, wipes his hands on the apron and answers the door. Standing in front of him is Charles Hewlett, whose skin tone has gone back to its original shade since his return from Tibet. Alex’s eyes widen as he sees the other two men standing behind Charles. </p><p>  “It’s been less than five years and where are your manners?” Jokes Graham. </p><p>  Alex grins and pulls the door wide open. “Have you had breakfast?”</p><p>  Alex is coming out of the kitchen carrying a tray with 4 glasses of Longjing Tea when a bare-chested Jamie pulls open the bedroom door and complains, “Alex, do you have to turn off the AC every morning?”</p><p>  When he sees the three other men in the living room Jamie quickly steps back and closes the door, leaving Damon grinning at a straight-faced Graham. Charles picks up a glass and slowly sips the green tea. </p><p>  Damon walks up, pancake in hand, to give Jamie a bear hug when the latter comes out again dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Jamie crinkles his nose and gently pushes him away. </p><p>  “You’re transferring oil onto my favorite shirt, for goodness’ sake.”</p><p>  Damon plants a loud kiss on his cheek as answer. </p><p>  “Eww, shallot oil.” Jamie looks at Graham and nods, “How do you put up with him?”</p><p>  “I ask myself that question every day.” Graham smiles and nods back.</p><p>  “To what do we owe this lovely surprise?” Alex asks. </p><p>  “We have good news.” Damon devours his pancake and returns to the dinner table to pick up another one, before downing half a glass of tea in one gulp, “All your charges have been dropped.”</p><p>  Jamie raises an eyebrow, while Alex quietly sets down his glass on the table.</p><p>  “The case in Central Europe was finally closed last year, and it turned out Slaccin Codrum was not only involved in kidnapping and human trafficking, but murders as well. Several high-profile assassinations were linked to the muggle-borns he had trained. If you had not put a stop to this, the balance between muggles and the wizarding world might be perilously jeopardized. So you’ve become some sort of hero.” Graham explains.</p><p>  “Which means Jamie can return home any time.” Alex says. </p><p>  “If that’s what he wants.” Charles nods.</p><p>  “But I’ve just got admitted to a doctoral program at the University of Tokyo with full scholarship. And Alex is doing great with his Alchemy research. In fact Officer Wu came by last week and discussed a long-distance collaboration plan.”</p><p>  Alex slowly exhales, picks up the glass and takes a sip. </p><p>  “Well at least that option is open.” Graham nods and takes a sip at his glass, “I’m thrilled that you two are doing well. I really am.”</p><p>  Alex looks at Graham and smiles. </p><p>  “Speaking of doing great, how’s your wand?” Damon grins, “Is it functioning alright?”</p><p>  “It took some convincing and reasoning with, but now we’re friends again.”</p><p>  “It was Damon’s idea to retrieve the broken wand from the ministry and have it repaired. Ollivander warned of backfiring and disobedience, but I see Jamie’s capable, as I assumed.”</p><p>  “I think you two can benefit from a short trip to see the Summer Olympics.” Charles smiles, “We didn’t go to Beijing to view the Summer Games in 2008. It’s going to be a huge shame to miss the one at home.”</p><p>  “I’m not that into sports anyway…” Jamie turns to look at Alex, face quizzical.</p><p>  “There are CONCERTS as well,” Graham winks at Alex, “one of which is from your favorite band, in Hyde Park, as part of the closing show.”</p><p>  “But tickets were sold out in February.” Says Alex.</p><p>  “And you think good ol’ Dave wouldn’t be able to secure tickets for us.”</p><p>  Alex grins and turns to Jamie, “Wanna go to a concert with me?”</p><p>  “Well I’m not sure about the bassist,” Jamie crinkles his nose and watches the smile disappear from Alex’s face, “But I hear their guitarist is phenomenal.”</p><p><br/>
The End </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>